Dark world
by alivevalkyrie
Summary: no prophecy and bwl. the world was filled with darkness but he survived. it was the dark world
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. I am writing something new. I found this plot while reading. It was abandoned and the writer gave permission to use the plot, so I am writing with it. Please say if I should continue or not.

Here goes nothing

This would not be a long chapter, just a small prologue.

Prologue

When I was a child, my mother used to tell me stories of great people who fought for the light side. Who gave their lives to save the world and I used to dream of being one of them.

I wanted to fight to save the pure but then everything became so dark. The light side lost the Dumbledore fell and the region of darkness began.

People thought that it will be Dumbledore who will end the dark lord but then everything changed.

The dark lord defeated Dumbledore without breaking a sweat. The old man was captured and tortured in front of the ministry of magic. The dark lord laughed as his followers tortured the old man.

It was the end of light, there was no one left to save the world. In addition, no was powerful enough to challenge the dark lord.

He was only four when the dark days bagan,he would often see his mother crying quietly in her room when she thought no one saw her but he did. He knew his mother was a good soul but there was no place for good people anymore. It was all about power.

The dark lord took over everything. He destroyed people who stood against him and no one was there to help those poor people. He was too strong for them. Hogwarts was renamed to respect the dark lord

People were slaughtered everywhere but voldemort wanted more, he wanted the whole world at his feet. He attacked the muggle world and the confused muggles were unable to save themselves from the killing curse.

Thousands of muggles were killed everyday until the counties admitted defeat but voldemort was not happy with it, he killed every single leader available in different countries and began his long ruling of the voldemort world as he named it.

Slavery and prostution was the only way to survive for the could not fight the magic people. My mother saw as her parents were burned in front of her, shouting and pleading for her help but she did not move a muscle.

It was they or we, she choose to save us. Silent tears rolled from her eyes but she refused to make a sound. It was her punishment

The wizards and witches who supported the light side were all punished, some like us were lucky to live but families like the weasleys and longbottoms were not so lucky.

The dark lord tortured the child named Neville in front of the child did not understand anything, he just cried as crucios hit him from all the sides until blood flowed out of his nose and ears and he died. He only suffered for 5 minutes. He was 2 years old at that time same as me and did not survive the pain curse for long with his small body.

Alice longbottom screamed herself to death after watching her son being tortured and her husband burned alive. Augusta longbottom was left alive to serve the death eaters.

Weasleys were a poor bunch of people who worshiped Dumbledore and they died because of it. The father was imperiod and killed all his sons with his own wand as his wife cried and pleaded for him to wake up. He did wake up to see that he had killed all his sons with his own hands and to look at the broken and raped dead body of his wife.

He was a simple man and had nothing left to him except his one-year-old daughter Ginny. He was left to live in the streets with his crying daughter with the pain of killing his own sons and his raped wife.

The potters were old blood and that is the reason they were left alone but because his parents helped the light, his mum was forced to watch her own parents die.

He knew she cried every night because of this and because she could do nothing. She had to do this to let them live.

The world was dark but it was his world.

…

Review please. If I get enough reviews then I will continue


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people please review. Without reviews, you do not feel like anyone is reading the story. Anyway, this is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Please read and review

Chapter 1

A ten year harry potter watched as his mother cried as his father accused her repeatedly.

Today was not supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be a special day. He was supposed to surprise his mother with his early education upgrade and then they were supposed to have a family meal in which his family laughed and had fun while he played with his siblings.

He looked at his crying siblings again.

He picked up his two-year-old brother Kyle and two one-year-old twin sisters Sara, rose, and pulled them on another room. The kids were too young to watch their parents fight. He casted a silencing charm in the room and asked an elf to look after them.

He hated leaving them alone but he had to help his mother and father

He again entered the living room as he watched his parents fight like cat and dog.

He was not going to do anything but when he saw his father raising a hand as if to hit his mother. He knew things have gone too far and he had to step in.

'Stop father. Raising a hand will not help the situation. Go and calm yourself' he instructed to his father who was still glaring daggers at his mother but heard his voice.

His father walked out of the house angrily and harry knew things were more bad then they looked

He looked at his sobbing mother and felt a deep sadness at the pit of his stomach. He did not expect this from her.

His sobbing mother looked at him pleadingly; he knew he could not ignore her. After all whatever she did, she was still his mother.

He went to her and hugged her as she sobbed at his shirt and said repeatedly that things were not as they had seemed. He said nothing in reply and thought about the day again.

Flashback

Harry was having a nice day. He had finished his pure blood classes and now knew how the world worked and he was so happy that he did not have to spend another day with all the blood bigots in his classes.

In voldemort world all pure blood were trained so that they become more powerful then the muggles in were treated as slaves after they finished Hogwarts but still they were all supposed to do more bad then the pure blood.

All of the pure blood children were given a wand when they were seven, the wand did not have a trace in it. The children were free to do whatever they wanted with the wand.

Then they were sent to the pure blood academy in which they studied until they were eleven and finished the first third year Hogwarts course.

The sad part was only boys were allowed to study in this ,even if they were pureblood were given no respect and were sold just like a common muggle witch after they finished their Hogwarts course.

It was the reason harry did not have many friends. He was too afraid for his future to make friends with anyone

Some got lucky and got good people to buy them but others lucked out. Each man bought several girls and even if he wanted, he could not stop it.

They were taught about all the slave trade and adult views in world. Without a buyer, a girl was left to die.

His mother was lucky that she married in an ancient family and got the chance to live with respect.

At the thought of his mother, he stopped thinking

He was not supposed to finish today but he finished all his courses early. He planned to surprise his mother.

He was thinking about all this when someone jumped out from his room's floo.

He was quick on his movements and pulled out his wand on the person who came out of the was very fast, he was the best student in his class for his quick work.

He pulled his wand back when he saw it was only his father.

He was shocked to see his father standing in the front of his floo. His father was supposed to be in France not here.

His father gave him a big smile.

'Father' he said respectively

His father nodded his head in approval at his manners.

'Son, I was notified about your class promotion and that you finished your classes early. I am proud of you. Now why I am here? I wanted to celebrate your success and took some time off. I'm sure your mother will be surprised to see us both' he said

Harry gave a large smile. He was exited to be back home and he will get to see his siblings.

His father motioned towards the floo, they both stepped inside the potter manor, and all hell broke loose.

…..

Please review


End file.
